


That Girl

by Theflyinghamster



Category: Bloody Jack Adventures - L. A. Meyer, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Monologue, like 2013 old, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyinghamster/pseuds/Theflyinghamster
Summary: England sees Jacky Faber, gets a little engrossed in her adventures and wonders how the girl's not dead yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of my fic on ff.net from way back when. I was listening to sailor shanties and got nostalgic ok?  
> (Be warned of shit writing courtesy of 15 y/o me)

He had not watched her since day one, she was not at all important then; just a young girl with a mum, a dad and a little sister.

He did not watch on day two either, she was just another Cheapside orphan: nothing special.

He did not even watch on day three when she stood upon the deck of the Dolphin; she, but at that time a he, was just another ship's boy and then midshipman.

He took a little notice only when she left the Dolphin and onto that little brat America's country.

He heard nothing of her after that…

For a while.

He takes little notice of her on the Wolverine but is a little peeved at her for continuing her sea life.

Then is the battle.

He is very shocked that a girl, because that's what she is, engaged in the 'art' of war.

He loved the look on the Frog's face when he caught sight of a 'fair maiden' on the end of a canon.

He was a little sad when she went and disappeared but was quickly very worried when he saw a price on her head.

He didn't hear anything of her directly for a while then…but…he heard rumours; horrid rumours of a class of girls being taken on slaver.

He almost fainted with relief when he heard news of the class's and her safety.

This is quickly vanquished when he hears of her capture.

He curses the girl when he hears of her escape not too later,

The girl will be the death of him somehow.

He stops hearing about her really as America isn't very interested in some Pommy girl who likes the sea.

He had almost forgotten about the girl when the Frog utters the title 'La Belle Jeune Fille sans Merci, "The Beautiful Young Girl Without Mercy" '

Really he should have known better to forget about her.

He is disappointed about her failure but still horrified at her facing so much battle.

He truly hopes he never hears of her again but it's too much to hope for.

He never wanted this for a young girl but he supposes she's can't really be called just a girl now.

Spain nearly took his head off after her next stunt.

He's very pissed off when he hears of her deporting.

She's more than a breeder.

China's very smug at the next meeting but he doesn't know why.

He soon finds out.

Now he's pissed.

But not for long.

Now he's just short of having a heart attack.

Again it is all for naught.

He begins to not hear of her but of her fiancée.

He's near shocked she has one.

He could not imagine that girl happily popping out babies on land.

Then again he could not imagine America leaving him.

But once again all seems to be resolved.

This girl really is going to be the death of him.


End file.
